1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to refrigerant containers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved automotive cooler apparatus wherein the same permits ease of transport and storage of beverage containers therewithin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of refrigerant containers to maintain beverages at refrigerated conditions to enhance consumption of such beverages are known in the prior art. The prior art structure has heretofore failed to provide the convenience and organization as set forth by the instant invention to permit the beverage containers secured within an automotive environment to be easily and readily manipulated within the automotive environment. Examples of the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,052 to McDowell wherein a food storage compartment is mounted within an automotive environment and mounted upon a door assembly, with a conduit for pneumatic association with a heater/air conditioning system of the automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,798 to D'Amour, et al. provides a member formed with apertures therethrough to contain the refrigerant material to permit securement about various containers to be refrigerated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,502 to Tomac provides a device for containing a plurality of bottles or containers therewithin arranged in a wrapping utilizing a cooling medium formed therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,793 to Willard sets forth a beverage carrier including a housing, with a refrigerant mounted within the housing to enhance cooling of containers therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,301 to Taylor utilizes a beverage cooler construction, wherein a matrix of containers are secured within a package having thermal insulative properties.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved automotive cooler apparatus which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.